


You And I And Him.

by lizibabes



Series: Dark Bingo [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, M/M, Post War, Swearing, cloning, off screen violence mentioned, past imprisonment, selfsest, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Kink: selfsest for Glam bingo, post-apocalypse for Dark bingo and taste for Kinkbingo. In a post apocalyptic world it is just Adam and his clone, they are everything to each other, until they meet Tommy, a man who doesn't want to separate them, a man who wants them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I And Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Um, I've never really written this pairing before, feed back appreciated. Add me on twitter @BizLiz91.   
> 

Adam had still been living in his cell when the apocalypse had come. He'd never known a world outside of the labs, his cell. The only people he had known were the scientists and his clone, Addy. They had shared a cell in the labs, had grown up there together, with no one but each other for real company. Adam had never considered the men performing tests and experiments on him as friends, not even the ones that did it with a smile, but Addy, he was different, he was always Adam's friend. They had always looked the same, a closer copy than a twin, mirror images of each other, but under the surface they had always been different. They were one, they were the same man, but at the same time they weren’t, they were clones, the same person.

　

The bombs had come as he and Addy had been hidden away from the world, their prison had become a shelter. And then the bombs had stopped falling and no one had come for them, they had been left in the cell till Adam broke them out. His break out had set off alarms, but no one had come running, because all the scientists had either been dead or gone. Adam hadn't mourned them, he's just taken Addy and ran. The first time they’d felt sunlight on their faces had been magical. Their first taste of fruit outside of the labs had been indescribable, but it hadn't been as sweet as their first taste of each other.

　

They had been alone, orphans in a strange world. In the labs they had been taught about the outside world and the world they had been set free into was nothing like that. The post apocalyptic world was harsh and lonely. The whole world seemed to have become a dessert, but they had each other and they became everything to each other; brother, friend, lover. Adam didn't care that it meant he was sleeping with himself. He didn't care what people would think if they knew he loved Addy his clone. In the aftermath of an apocalypse, he didn't think his taste in lovers would be anyone’s biggest concern.

　

Eventually they met people on their travels across the post apocalyptic land. Adam and Addy turned down every offer they got to come with groups of people, to travel to someplace 'safe'. In a group someone always had to lead and after a life of being ruled by others, he didn't want to give up his freedom after having just had a taste of it. And then one day they meet Tommy, slight and blonde and with his knee injured in an attack. He doesn't ask if they will join him, he asks if he can join them and Adam finds himself saying yes to Tommy just as Addy says the same.

　

They explain that they aren’t twins, and that Addy is his clone, but they don't tell Tommy anything else. It's a risk to trust anyone since the apocalypse, the violence Tommy faced is an example of that, but something in Adam tells him to trust Tommy. He doesn't want to hurt them. He's just trying to make the best of his life after the apocalypse took so much. They start travelling together, pace slower while Tommy is injured, but that doesn't matter, time doesn't matter much at all to those who have survived the apocalypse. They have nowhere they have to be, no job to get to, no schedule to keep.

　

Tommy is very open minded but Adam and Addy agree to not tell him that they are lovers, not right away, but after a month or so of travelling together he finds out. It's late one night, they’re camped out beside an old building of some kind that’s been all but destroyed by the bombs. They’d all bedded down beside the fire light and after Tommy had fallen asleep, Addy had crept over to where Adam lay and had gone down on him. Adam had bitten down to hold in the sounds of his pleasure and he’s licking the taste of himself from Addy's mouth when he hears something. He breaks the kiss, licking Addy's taste from his lips and he hears it again, Tommy's breath hitching.

　

Adam looks over to where Tommy was sleeping to find him awake and watching them. He doesn't look repulsed or disgusted, he does look shocked, but there’s something other than that there as well. He's not perfected reading Tommy yet, so he can't get a read on the other emotion on his face, in his eyes. 

　

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have watched, it's just you’re both so beautiful together," Tommy says softly, almost reverently. 

　

"You liked watching me taste Adam?" Addy asks and Adam can read his clones face easily, after all he has the same face and he can tell that Addy finds the idea of Tommy watching them hot, but then from the first day they saw Tommy they had both been attracted to him, so it seems they both have a type as well as loving each other.

　

"Um, yeah, but it was, like, rude to watch," Tommy blushes.

　

"It doesn't bother you that I just fucked my clone’s mouth and then tasted myself on his tongue?" Adam purrs because he wants to see if Tommy's blush can get a darker shade of pink or even red and it does. His cheeks and neck flush and he looks beautiful. It makes Adam want to taste him, he'll probably taste so different from Addy. Tommy is so different to them, he spent his life before the apocalypse a free man. He's known a world different to their own, one where he probably had countless lovers. Tommy is far too beautiful for no one to have taken a taste of him yet. He's by no means innocent, but Adam doesn't want to push too hard unless he is sure this is what Tommy wants. 

　

"You two look amazing together, tasting each other," Tommy says, sounding slightly breathless and Adam can't help but wonder if he is hard from watching them taste each other. 

　

"Would you like to taste us?" Addy asks, his eyes glancing over to Adam as he asks, like he's worried Adam might say no, neither of them are about to say no to Tommy. 

　

"But you’re together, right, like a couple?" Tommy says and Adam can see how much he wants them, but at the same time he can see Tommy's need to do the right thing. Before the apocalypse things were different, but the old rules don't apply and Adam thinks they should be able to have the things that they want. 

　

"There is room for you in our bed if you want it," Adam says calmly, wanting Tommy to see it is not a hollow offer. They both want this, they’ve both been watching Tommy since he joined them injured. They’ve watched him start to heal, to smile again and they’ve both wanted to taste him.

　

"I want it, I want to taste both of you," Tommy says softly and Adam can't help smiling.

　

"Come here then," Addy beckons Tommy closer with his fingers and Adam lifts their cover in invitation.

　

Tommy comes to them, warm and hard and Adam can taste the smoke from the fire, the heat of the dessert on his skin as he licks over Tommy's neck before claiming a kiss. He gets his hand in Tommy's hair, deepening the kiss so that he can get a proper taste. He feels Addy's hand on his cock, jerking him to hardness again and he always knows what Adam likes. Tommy moans into the kiss, hands tight on Adam's back, nails almost digging in through his T-shirt, giving him a taste of how passionate a lover he is.

　

"Do you want more? Do you want to taste more of us?" Adam asks, drawing back a little, Addy's hand still working his cock almost roughly. 

　

"More," Tommy pants and Adam moves them all a little so that Tommy is between them and he lets Addy get his first taste of Tommy's mouth while he unzips Addy's and then Tommy's jeans and he gets a hand on both of their cocks.The angle isn't perfect, but he doesn't care if he's a little uncomfortable. It’s worth it to hear Addy and Tommy moaning into each other's mouths as they taste each other's lips.

　

And then Addy's hand joins him on Tommy's cock, pumping harder and faster, using every trick they know as they trade kisses; Addy and Tommy, Adam and Tommy, Addy and Adam and each taste he gets of them is better than the last. They’re quickly pushing Tommy to the edge, almost all of their joint attention focused on him. He comes gasping against Adam's neck, spilling over his and Addy's hand and as soon as Tommy is still, Adam raises his hand to his own mouth, licking over the spilled come, getting his first real taste of Tommy and next time he's getting his mouth on Tommy's cock, staying on as he blows. He thinks he might already be addicted to the taste of Tommy's pleasure. He watches Addy lift his own hand up so he can taste Tommy as well and lust coils hot and sharp in his belly and it feels like he's on fire on the inside, burning up with the need for a taste.

　

He reaches over Tommy and bunches his hand in Addy's T-shirt, pulling him in for a long and lingering kiss, kind of loving that they both taste like Tommy. He slides his hand down Addy's chest as they kiss only to find that Tommy has moved and as Adam's hand circles the base of Addy's cock, Tommy's lips meet his hand as he sinks down on Addy's cock. Addy has been hard since he blew Adam, he deserves some relief. They work out a rhythm, Adam's hand jacking the part of Addy's cock that Tommy can't quite handle, while Tommy bobs his head up and down, licking at what he can manage, tasting Addy slowly, making him moan into Adam's mouth. When Addy comes it’s with a startled shout and right down Tommy's throat and the second Tommy pulls off of Addy's cock, Adam is dragging him up for a kiss, getting to taste Addy while Tommy can probably taste himself. 

　

"Beautiful," Addy purrs, his hand back on Adam's cock even as he kisses Tommy and soon all he can do is kiss Tommy, cling to him as Addy draws him to the edge again and he comes for the second time that night, holding so tight on to Tommy he might leave bruises on his skin, but Tommy doesn't complain. 

　

"Amazing," Adam adds when he finally manages to make himself stop tasting Tommy's mouth. He licks clean three of Addy's fingers before offering the last two to Tommy, who licks over them like he's giving head and if Adam didn't already know that they would be doing this again well then that would make him sure, it's too hot to give up. There are not a lot of pleasures to be found in a post apocalyptic world, but they can have this, no one can stop them enjoying the taste of each other.

　

Once Tommy has liked his fingers clean, Addy moves in for another kiss, tasting Adam and Tommy all in one and Adam had known this was a good idea, but now it’s looking like a great idea. For most of his life it was just him and Addy, all they had was each other, but now they both have Tommy as well. He won't make them love each other any less, he won't damage the bond they have, but he will be a part of their lives, a special part and Adam is glad for that, glad that he and Addy have the same taste in men. 

　

They’re living in hard times, survivors of the apocalypse and the world needs to be rebuilt. Life won't be easy for a long time, but they have a reason to keep going. They have each other.

　

The End.


End file.
